warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Fervious
Fervious is an Imperial Feudal World located in the Drusus Marches Sub-sector of the Segmentum Obscurus' Calixis Sector. The entire population of Fervious inhabits one sprawling shanty city. This has spawned a very violent and callous culture where murder is an accepted form of despatching rivals and a legitimate way of gaining wealth and influence. The planet has not always been known as Fervious, and some still refer to it using its old name of Vasenrule. History A truly marginalised world accessed only by turbulent Warp routes, Fervious has long suffered in its isolation from the wider Sector. Once a developed civilization with a sizable population, some say its masters offended the Cult Mechanicus who cursed them and turned their backs on Fervious, dooming it to suffer without the Omnissiah’s blessings. Whatever the truth of this tale, the centuries have seen the world rapidly decay and turn inward, and now the bulk of what remains of its people live out a barbaric existence in one vast sprawling shanty city amid the ruins of better days. Fervious’s regression has spawned a very violent culture that relies on ritual murder to gain wealth and status. It is a world where life is cheap, brutality commonplace and death cults and doomsday prophets are rife. Departmento Cartographicae Planetary Database Native Flora and Fauna *'The Styger' - The Styger is a beast of burden found on Fervious. When birthing the creature makes a thick, viscous liquid to feed its newborn young *'The Fervious Serpent' - The Fervious Serpent is a highly venomous ophidian-like lifeform native to the planet. Principal Exports *'Fervious Banded Armour' - The banded armour of Fervious is made from layers of tough, laminated strips of hide that are bonded or sewn to cushioned leather. The armour has been developed to stop the razor sharp Fervious katanas and is worn by warriors and nobles who constantly fear for their lives. *'Fervious Katana' - The Fervious katana is a long, curved sword. It is sharper than many other types of sword as the metal of Fervious is a very stubborn and hard material that is folded many times to create a razor-sharp edge. Katanas are wielded by Fervious nobles and is also used by the many of the Death Cults of that world. *'Fervious Nunchakus' - Nunchakas are made from two staves that are bound together by a length of tough sinew. On other worlds where nunchakus have been developed the staves are bound by a chain. On Fervious, the end of the staves of the Nunchakus will also be coated in the venom from the deadly Fervious serpent. A high level of skill is needed to use the nunchakus effectively as the wielder must avoid poisoning himself while trying to strike his enemy. *'Fervious Styger Milk' - If drunk by humans the milk literally coats the throat, windpipe and stomach for up to a day after being ingested. As well as being full of nutrients and proteins, the people of Fervious have found that a side effect of the milk is that any poisons that are subsequently consumed have little to no effect. The styger milk is so effective at preventing poisoning that all Fervious nobles, as a matter of course, will drink Styger Milk before eating. This has led to substantial wealth for styger dairy farmers who, before the discovery of the milks benefits, were nothing more than just peasants. Now the dairy farmers have grown rich and powerful in their own right, fighting amongst themselves in the hopes of creating a monopoly. Sources *Fantasy Flight Games The Calixis Sector *''Dark Heresy: The Inquisitor's Handbook ''(RPG), pg. 95 es:Fervious Category:Calixis Sector Category:Imperial planets Category:Feudal World Category:Imperium Category:F